Yuzre
by Rine Lona
Summary: A post-apocalyptic story inspired by a dare/joke from a coworker for a subject in a creative writing class. Hope you all enjoy it! Could be considered gory to some so beware. Not sure if I'll continue with this or not, let me know what you think!


Yuzre

Rine Lona

 **Epilogue:**

The battlefield reeked of blood and rotting corpses, Yu hid underneath a body that had been dead long before it stopped moving. He nervously looked in its blue-grey eyes, even though there was no fear of it being mobile. Yu learned one could never be too cautious or alert. Zombies never stopped moving, however, vampires have been known to pretend death to seek a revitalizing meal.

Yu looked about himself and quickly buried himself deeper into the beast's entrails, long since immune to the sights and smells of this world. Over the body filled landscape he could see moving figures, whether they were vampire or zombie it didn't matter, humans were nothing but a resource; much like an energy bar from the old world. Humans' blood could heal any wound and revitalize the vampire, and extend the life and strengthen the zombie that devoured it. Of course humans were also a resource for expanding the ranks of, excuse the over-used term, the undead.

A vampire could as the old stories always said, simply bite you and allow themselves to be bitten and the ranks of the vampires had received a new comrade to train or fodder the battle lines with.

Zombies, on the other hand, are not the mindless creatures of lore, quite cunning and with boundless energy and determination they are indeed a formidable group. Any bite or even a scratch from a zombie could alter a human. Zombies do not train nor particularly care for the changelings, the mass number and confusion of the untrained zombies are all the cover they need to plot and attack the vampires.

The world is their trophy, since the same virus sprouted and divided into different symptoms their main reason for fighting has been to become the new dominant species and rule the world. Humans are now obsolete and weak, kept as so many creatures have been kept before. Treated like both dogs and cows humans are companions, food, and tools. It truly depends upon the master; Yu is a rare thing indeed. His ears are unmarked, nothing has ever owned him before, he has no marks upon his face or arms, never has a zombie or vampire touched him.

He hid now as the vampires passed him retreated as one of them kicked the body he was under; they paused looking in interest at where he was. He froze, not even breathing his eyes closed tightly and waited for death. They walked on. Yu stayed frozen and blind, he learned never to trust his senses. Always expect that they know you are there.

As hours passed Yu buried himself in his memories, a pass time that helped maintain his sanity and encourage his resolve to survive and live as he once had. He always liked to remember his childhood before the virus took hold, the days where he would sneak into movie theaters to watch his favorite horror films. Ironically his favorites were easily vampire and zombie flicks. He had loved the adrenaline and fear that would course through him every time a zombie would jump out or a vampire would chase down its prey.

Yu's screaming body brought him back to the present, staying still for so long was as unnatural to the human body as it was for the zombie body. He desperately held on to his control chanting to himself not to move, he was sure a vampire was waiting for him, he always waited a day in a half before moving from any spot he hid from vampires in. They were patient and could stay still for hours but hunger and boredom usually took their toll before the day was up. Unfortunately for Yu, he had just finished hiding a day ago and his body was still sore from the effort, sweat poured down his face as he resolved himself to his fate, if they didn't see him move they would certainly smell him now. Perhaps if he could just open his eyes and shift his legs a little maybe they wouldn't notice, he didn't put much faith in that, but he had try something; he would start screaming soon and they would definitely notice that.

Indeed, as soon as he opened his eyes and shifted his legs, the body he hid under was flung away and a young male vampire with golden blond hair stood staring triumphantly down at him, shinning brightly in the suns light.

"You're smart." The vampire said, as he grabbed Yu by the arm and raised him over his head. Yu knew not to scream but pain has a way of dulling the mind, a piercing screech ripped from his lips as his arm left the socket and his shoulder rose above his head. The vampire smiled an open mouth grin and lowered Yu to eye-level. "You're dead now, you know that?"

Yu's body died but did not stop moving. The vampires' ranks had grown.


End file.
